


Я никогда в жизни...

by k8Cathy



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джоан было тридцать три, с ней случилось что-то очень неожиданное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда в жизни...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364818) by [anamatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics). 



> Беты перевода: La haine, Diana Vert

В тридцать три года Джоан испытала нечто, что перевернуло все её представления о себе самой. Она тогда год как закончила интернатуру, стала восходящей звездой в своём отделении и не могла вспомнить, когда за последние десять лет у неё было время перевести дыхание.

В тот день, четверг, она вдруг осталась без дела и чувствовала себя почти виновато, выпав из суматохи большого города. Но пришлось отложить запланированную операцию — у пациента было подозрение на инфекцию. За столом в кабинете ей тоже нечего было делать, бумаги были в порядке, а она сама только всем мешала. Поэтому сейчас она разглядывала картину без определённого названия и пыталась понять, в чём её смысл. Среди всей причудливости и всего очарования музея она неизменно выбирала это полотно.

Ей нравилось думать, что она любит заложенный в нём хаос.

***

— Я никогда в жизни... не спал с человеком того же пола.

— Шерлок! — с возмущением воскликнула Джоан, но обречённо отогнула один палец, глядя, как брови Шерлока ползут на лоб. Маркус зашёлся смехом. И тоже выставил палец.

Они сидели в засаде и пытались взбодриться плохим кофе и хорошим разговором. Обычно в такие моменты они устраивали блиц-опросы по криминалистике, но на выходных Маркус был в гостях у семьи, и племянницы научили его этой игре. Насколько Джоан помнила, в последний раз она играла в неё в одиннадцать-двенадцать лет, а между тем это было куда веселее, чем слушать, как Шерлок зудит снова и снова (и снова) про сигаретный пепел или про пчёл.

— Ты первый, — сказала Джоан Маркусу. Они не смотрели друг на друга, уставившись на складской комплекс, где мог появиться подозреваемый. Джоан избегала встречаться глазами с Шерлоком, зная, что тот начнёт выспрашивать подробности, а она не слишком-то хотела ими делиться.

Маркус наклонился к ним поближе, упёр локти в колени. 

— Ну, — торжественно произнёс он, будто начиная эпическое повествование, — у меня был дружбан в старшей школе...

***

— Чудесная вещь, не правда ли?

Джоан обернулась, волосы зацепились за воротник пальто, пришлось поднять руку, чтобы отбросить их с лица и заправить за ухо. Рядом с ней стояла ещё одна поклонница картины, женщина моложе её, и сейчас она с интересом разглядывала Джоан.

— Наверное, — ответила Джоан, потому что действительно не могла определить, какие чувства картина в ней вызывает. Слишком уж глубокие, животные. Джоан знала, что должна оценивать цветовое сочетание с точки зрения культурного контекста, но не могла. Слишком громко, слишком сильно — пусть даже это беззвучные мазки маслом по холсту, такие хрупкие сейчас, что работу опасно передвигать. Она думала, что, может, в этом и заключался смысл картины — изобразить её смущение от соприкосновения с непонятным, а потом выставить прямо ей в лицо.

— Бэкон всегда говорил, что это его самая бессознательная работа, — добавила новоприбывшая. Она обнимала себя руками, на плече у неё висела большая сумка, длинное шерстяное пальто шло воланами от колен. В ней чувствовались порода и богатство, а акцент выдавал, что она нездешняя, англичанка. — Я могу провести несколько часов, пытаясь понять её значение.

Джоан невольно фыркнула.

— Я уже провела так много часов, — сказала она, качая головой, — но к пониманию так и не приблизилась.

***

— И вы решили попробовать? — спросила Джоан. Слёзы застыли в уголках глаз, так она хохотала. — То есть, Маркус, потому что он не мог в себе разобраться, а ты уже разобрался?

Маркус поднял руки в вечном жесте «сдаюсь».

— Я считаю, что всё надо по возможности хоть раз сделать, прежде чем навсегда отказаться, — он покачал головой. — И Андре в то время уже успел связаться с наркотиками и натворить немало глупостей, поэтому я решил, что должен совершить другой поступок из категории повышенного риска. Мама меня чуть не прибила, когда узнала.

— По причине гомофобии? — спросил Шерлок, не отводя глаз со склада. Джоан задумалась, почему он не смотрел на Маркуса. Со стороны склада не донеслось ни звука за несколько часов. Они сейчас просто убивали время.

— Неа, просто боялась, что подхвачу СПИД или какую другую заразу, — мотнул головой Маркус. — Прекрасно понимаю её страхи, и я сказал ей, что эта штука не по мне, но я хотя бы попробовал.

— Как это... прогрессивно с твоей стороны, — изрёк Шерлок и повернулся к Джоан: — А у тебя была сапфическая интрижка в колледже, я полагаю?

Джоан уставилась на пол машины, забросанный клочками бумажек и пустыми стаканчиками из-под кофе. Легко было бы согласиться и сказать, что это колледж.

— Не интрижка, — начала она, глянув на Шерлока, — это был жизненный опыт, и мне было тридцать три. — Она притворилась, что не заметила, как обострился взгляд Шерлока, когда она произнесла: — Её звали Джейми, она англичанка.

***

— Вы врач, — сказала женщина. Джоан уже привыкла к таким догадкам — на ремне её сумки, наискосок пересекавшем грудь, висел пейджер. Не то чтобы она стремилась выставить его напоказ, просто надо было как-то его слышать.

Джоан кивнула и перевела взгляд на новоявленную соседку. Пухлые щёки выдавали, что та даже ещё моложе, чем кажется. Джоан вдруг озарила странная догадка.

— Вы недавно родили ребёнка, — предположила она в ответ.

Но не стала оглядываться в поисках детской коляски. Никто не станет брать ребёнка, чтобы полюбоваться такой картиной. Да и вообще это не её дело.

Джоан вдруг оказалась под прицелом колючих, безжалостно умных голубых глаз. Она едва не вздрогнула от реакции, вызванной своими словами: сначала растерянность, а потом ярость, которой дышали поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови. Весь облик женщины говорил, что Джоан неприятно поразила её своей догадкой.

Джоан захотелось выставить ладонь, защищаясь, и оправдаться, что она никого не хотела огорчить.

— Откуда вы знаете? — требовательно спросила женщина, пятернёй зачесав светлые волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза.

Джоан заметила стоящую рядом скамейку и сняла сумку через голову. Пейджер молчал, судя по всему, операции сегодня уже не будет. Она села и стала объяснять, почему пришла к такому выводу, указывая на невидимые большинству людей признаки.

— Кстати, меня зовут Джоан, — сказала она спустя десять минут, протягивая руку.

— Джейми, — последовал ответ.

***

— А как вы определили, что у этой женщины ребёнок? — спросил Маркус. Джоан обернулась через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на него. Маркус наблюдал в бинокль за сторожем, совершавшим обход вокруг склада. Линзы забавно увеличили его глаза. — Ну, самого-то ребёнка не было.

Джоан отвернулась.

— Думаю, я так решила из-за того, что она выглядела очень печальной.

— Она потеряла дитя? — Шерлок так пристально уставился на неё, что Джоан стало не по себе.

— Не знаю, — призналась она. — Я не спрашивала.

***

— Моя самая любимая картина в музее, — сказала Джоан.

Они совершили круг, прогуливаясь по залам. Джейми могла сказать что-то интересное почти о каждом произведении, которые они видели — её голос наполнял голову Джоан описанием тех времён, когда жили художники, объяснял мастерство, заключённое в работах, и собственную силу полотен. А сейчас они вернулись к полубезымянной картине Френсиса Бэкона, и Джоан снова утонула в её хаосе. Не могла оторваться.

Это случалось раз за разом: зонтик, обезличивая, падал на голову человека с бутоньеркой, отсекая собой пол-лица, лишая знания о том, что было нарисовано под ним. Беспорядочные предположения стаккато бомбардировали мозг Джоан, а она пыталась уложить их в своих мыслях привычным последовательным образом. Никакого осмысления не появлялось — и Джоан это нравилось. В её нынешней жизни осталось так мало непознанного. Она была асом в своём деле, мастерство и умение росли с каждым днём — а эта картина оставалась одной из немногих вещей, которые по-прежнему сбивали её с толку.

И тут случилась ещё одна непостижимая вещь — прямо посреди музея современного искусства, во второй половине четверга, в момент, когда в зал хлынула стайка японских туристов. Джейми наклонилась и поцеловала её, и это было как откровение.

— Мой отель здесь неподалёку, — шепнула Джейми ей в ухо.

***

— Чёрт, кажется, он уже здесь, — сейчас бинокль был у неё в руках, и серый субару, почти чёрный в ночи — они такой и ждали — въехал на территорию. Джоан опустила бинокль и отдала Маркусу. Он наклонился вперёд, держа наготове рацию.

— Не надо торопиться, — сказал Шерлок. В последние минуты он непривычно затих, о чём-то глубоко задумался. — Пусть зайдёт в хранилище и достаточно наследит, прежде чем мы его вспугнём.

Они откинулись на спинки, Маркус положил бинокль на колено, и стали ждать.

***

Гостиница была старой, двадцатых годов, с громким именем и хорошей репутацией, и только подтвердила догадку о благородном происхождении Джейми. В номере в углу возле окна стоял мольберт, на полу перед ним лежала небрежно брошенная простыня, а рядом стояли кресло и тумбочка, застеленная газетой в пятнах красок.

— Как же я не догадалась, что ты художница, — пошутила Джоан, снимая пальто. Она отцепила пейджер с ручки сумки и положила на стол рядом с красками. В банке отмокали кисти, но сам холст был накрыт. Джоан была не из тех, кто суёт свой нос куда не просят, поэтому просто положила пальто на спинку другого кресла и поставила рядом сумку. — Ты хорошо разбираешься в своей области.

Джейми безмятежно улыбнулась. 

— Велика ли вероятность, что наша встреча прервётся? — спросила она, подойдя вплотную и пустив свои пальцы плясать по бедру Джоан.

— Не слишком, — призналась Джоан, пока Джейми занималась пуговицами на её блузке, методично расстёгивая их снизу вверх. — Мой пациент инфицирован... — пробормотала она, умолкая, и её губы снова были накрыты чужими.

Джоан не могла вспомнить, чтобы она когда-нибудь вот так позволяла событиям течь естественным образом. Обычно она жёстко контролировала свою жизнь, не могла себе представить, что сможет расслабиться, и у неё случится встреча на одну ночь.

— Хорошо, — сказала Джейми и запустила пальцы под лифчик Джоан. Немного холодные, но она не возражала. Её нутро затопили изумление от собственной заинтересованности, и чувство освобождения, и влажный жар.

Снимая с Джоан одежду, Джейми, воистину художница, своим полным грубых слов шёпотом рисовала картины, воплощения которых Джоан безумно захотелось, без оглядки на возможные губительные последствия.

А Джейми её погубила, прижав к постели, накрыв своим телом, ставя мокрые поцелуи на шею. Она сосала, втягивала кожу и, наверное, как подросток, хотела оставить на Джоан свои отметки. Джоан тёрла глаза, чтобы не расплакаться, Джейми заметила это и стала снимать свою блузу через голову. На её животе были растяжки, уже начавшие бледнеть. Джоан не прикоснулась к ним, притворилась, что вовсе не заметила, слишком занятая не желающей поддаваться застёжкой лифчика.

Джоан запустила руки Джейми в штаны, шерстяная ткань царапнула кожу, вызывая аллергию, наличие которой Джоан не хотела признавать. Она отвернула вниз пояс, обнажая трусики, и вовсе стянула с Джейми брюки.

Даже забавно, каким скучным оказалось у неё бельё. И у Джоан было не лучше. Джейми посмотрела вниз, на свои простые чёрные трусы, и пожала плечами. И оперлась на локти, чтобы можно было не отрываться от засоса, который, Джоан была уверена, оставит следы на плече. 

— Никто этого не планировал, — шепнула Джейми на ухо Джоан, и та вдруг осознала, что всё это чистая прихоть судьбы, порождённая их общим обожанием одной приводящей в замешательство картины.

Они не церемонились друг с другом, и Джоан обнаружила, что довести женщину до оргазма — примерно то же самое, что довести мужчину, только было ещё приятней. Ей понравилось, как легко получилось заставить Джейми тихо благоговейно стонать, как она поперхнулась вздохом, как её пальцы запутались у Джоан в волосах. Воздействие было взаимным, потому что у самой Джоан вырывались звуки слишком шумные и страстные для простой случайной встречи. Она не стала обращать на это внимания, зажав уши чужими бёдрами и занявшись тем, о чём никогда и не помышляла. Сейчас она этого хотела и старалась вернуть сторицей то, что получала. Её губы изогнулись в улыбке, она подавалась вперёд всем телом, зная и в то же время не зная, когда точно хватит.

Подрагивающие бёдра и тихий плач заставили Джоан слететь с катушек, породили какую-то отчаянную жажду, которая отдавалась в каждом её движении. Она была очень довольна собой, когда с мокрым липким подбородком и донельзя гордым видом глянула вверх, а потом упёрлась лбом во всё ещё дрожащее бедро, переброшенное через её плечо.

Джейми потянула её вверх на себя, обхватила ногами её ноги. Они медленно, лениво поцеловались, и Джейми положила пальцы на Джоан, поглаживая, теребя, проскальзывая внутрь. Джоан покачивалась в такт этим движениям, и, боже, если это не было именно тем, что ей нужно — тогда она вовсе не знала, чего хотела.

Неизвестно, сколько всё это длилось. Она запомнила ощущения куда лучше, чем действия. Никогда раньше она не спала с женщиной, не будет и после. Это был единственный опыт — вот такой губительный жизненный опыт.

***

— Трудно поверить, что у тебя никогда не было секса с человеком того же рода, — сказала Джоан после, когда они уже уводили своего подозреваемого в наручниках. Шерлок всегда так открыто и легко рассуждал про секс, что Джоан и в голову не приходило, что у него есть предубеждения против секса с парнем. Вот близость в отношениях он действительно ненавидел. Джоан знала, что однажды он сильно обжёгся — Ирен, та женщина, о которой он никогда не говорил, та, что умерла.

— Нет, — он нахмурился, — такое было. — Он широко улыбнулся и с намёком приподнял брови, как делал всякий раз перед очередной откровенной репликой на тему секса. — В игре я говорил про сексуальный опыт с человеком того же пола.

Джоан закатила глаза.

— Ты придираешься к словам.

— Не совсем, — возразил он, и Джоан решила, что он прав — она поняла разницу. — Она была необыкновенная женщина, и мы подходили под потребности друг друга как нельзя лучше.

***

Джейми ночью ушла, а пейджер Джоан так и пролежал без звука на тумбочке.

На память о встрече остался только клочок толстой акварельной бумаги размером с обычную фотографию — небрежный, импрессионистский набросок той самой картины, которую они обе так обожали. Цвета были мутноваты, и Джоан долго всматривалась в них, придерживая волосы, чтобы не падали на лоб, и пытаясь проморгаться сквозь грязные линзы.

По-своему это было прекрасно.

Потом она вставила рисунок в рамку и повесила у себя в кабинете, где он и оставался до тех пор, пока Джоан не обнаружила, что больше не может держать жизни в своих руках. В тот день она сняла набросок и упрятала на хранение.

***

После того как они закончили давать показания о произведённом аресте, Джоан отговорилась от предложения Маркуса подвезти их до дома и вместо этого пошла в свою складскую ячейку. При резавшем глаза свете ярких люминесцентных ламп она закопалась в ящики и таки нашла рисунок, а потом принесла его домой, по-прежнему обёрнутый коричневой бумагой и перевязанный шпагатом.

Она повесила его у себя в спальне, в то время как Шерлок разглядывал мориартиевскую стену, строя из себя Наполеона Бонапарта. Он явно искал возможность устроить Ватерлоо, а Джоан погрузилась во Френсиса Бэкона — пусть даже в несовершенном подобии — впервые за много лет. И снова её поразил хаос, даже на этой репродукции кисти посредницы.

Сегодня она впервые за много лет вспомнила про тот случай.

***

Когда они всё-таки нашли Мориарти, всё оказалось не так, как она думала, и так, как она меньше всего хотела бы. Джоан сохраняла бесстрастный вид и позволяла Шерлоку горевать — в то время как её мир рушился изнутри. А она разыгрывала из себя заботливую хозяйку для величайшей актрисы современности, слишком поглощённая попытками понять, что всё это значит, и всеми силами стараясь удержаться от вмешательства.

— Никогда не подумала бы, что вы сентиментальная особа, — голос Ирен, звучащий совершенно неверно, по-американски, донёсся от двери её спальни однажды вечером.

— Не знаю, что за игру ты тут затеяла, — сказала Джоан почти язвительно, — но лучше тебе остановиться, пока ещё можно. — Она отвернулась от наброска на стене и взглянула прямо в глаза этой бледной тени прежней женщины. — Он тебя раскусит.

Пальцы Ирен мягко обернули дверной косяк, она нагнулась вперёд, в комнату, губы искривила недобрая усмешка.

— А в этом, моя дорогая Джоан, — сказала она, и её голос вновь стал таким, каким Джоан его помнила: полным тепла, жизни и всего того, что она пыталась заставить себя забыть, — и заключается весь смысл этой шарады.

***

Джоан рассказала Шерлоку уже после случившегося, он злился и дулся несколько часов, пока она не вытянула из него, что Мориарти сказала, что это она первая поимела Джоан.

— Я не хочу спать с тобой, — фыркнула она, осматривая его плечо и испытывая досаду, что оно заживает не так хорошо, как ей хотелось бы. — Не представляю, с чего она это взяла.

— Она видит, что вместе мы действуем лучше, Ватсон, — объяснил Шерлок, выдыхая со свистом, пока она помогала ему надеть майку. Он всё ещё испытывал боль, но не хотел принимать большие дозы ибупрофена. Джоан уважала его упорство и втайне радовалась, что он не стал пользоваться болью как предлогом развязать. — И ей это не нравится.

Он явно многого не договаривал, и это, в конце концов, раздражало. Шерлок порывался сказать что-то ещё, но так и не решился. И Джоан не думала, зная всё, что уже знала о нём, что когда-нибудь он снова заведёт этот разговор.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и постепенно Джоан начала излагать свой план. Безупречный, неожиданный — именно то что нужно, чтобы по-настоящему ударить по Мориарти. Единственная возможность взять над ней верх.

Мориарти попалась, как Джоан и предсказывала. И когда капитан Грегсон уводил её, Джоан не смогла удержаться от широкой победной улыбки.

— Никогда больше, — поклялась Джейми, сделав шаг в сторону от стражи и наклонившись к Джоан так близко, что смогла прошептать в самое ухо. В её голосе не было злости, лишь то же благоговение, как и в первый раз, когда они оказались настолько близко друг к другу, — я не буду недооценивать тебя, Джоан Ватсон. — Она посмотрела на свои руки, закованные в наручники: — Может быть, в следующий раз мы найдём для них лучшее применение?

Джоан возненавидела себя за затопившее её нутро желание, возникшее при одном воспоминании про раз прошлый. Она отвернулась, стараясь выглядеть как могла безразлично.

— Возможно, — ответила она.

 

Когда этим вечером Джоан вернулась домой и стала разглядывать хаос на Картине 1946, она нашла в нём немного больше смысла, чем раньше.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: 1. Картина, которая упоминается в фике: Френсис Бэкон, [«Картина 1946»](http://qrok.net/uploads/posts/2010-10/thumbs/1286100396_painting.jpg).  
> 2\. Фик — неожиданная реализация идеи, увиденной в чьём-то посте: что у Джоан и Мориарти была встреча на одну ночь, когда Джоан ещё работала хирургом, а Джейми только прокладывала себе путь в иерархии преступного мира.


End file.
